Recently, the liquid crystal display (LCD) technology has become popular because of the unique advantages of low power consumption, low radiation, light weight and convenience. For obtaining the fine display result for the liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal molecules demand great initial alignment (initial orientation).
For orientating the liquid crystal molecules in a certain direction relative to the substrate surface, the liquid crystal alignment films are arranged on the substrate surfaces. The vertical alignment liquid crystal display has excellent performances of higher contrast, fast response speed and etc. The liquid crystal vertical orientation technology has been widely utilized. Generally, the vertical alignment liquid crystal display according to prior art uses the polyimide (PI) with alkyl side chain or polyamic acid thin film to be the alignment film. The common PI alignment film materials can be the rubbing alignment type PI material and light alignment type PI material. The rubbing alignment type PI material can easily generates the powder, the static electricity and the circuit damage of the liquid crystal display element in the rubbing procedure; the light alignment type PI material can prevent the static electricity and the powder. However, with the restriction of the property of the PI material itself, the heating resistance and the aging resistance of the alignment film is bad and the hygroscopicity is higher. In the storage and delivery, the deterioration can easily occur and results in the uneven orientation of the liquid crystals. Meanwhile, the ability of PI anchoring the liquid crystal molecules is weaker, and thus influences the quality of the panel. More significantly, the price of PI material is expensive, and the process of film formation is complicated, which causes the panel cost is raised.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a liquid crystal vertical alignment agent, a liquid crystal display element and a manufacture method of the liquid crystal display element which make a cheap price, stable performance and can make the liquid crystal molecules vertically aligned while eliminating the PI alignment film.